forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Menzoberranzan
With regard to the inquiry about the fair usage of the Menzoberranzan map I uploaded, I have removed it and replaced the previous one (which was not uploaded by me). Hopefully this one does keep in line with fair usage criteria. Jillopi 07:55, 31 August 2007 (UTC) R.A. Salvatore wrote, in The Orc King pg. 181, "Tos'un had grown up in a city of twenty thousand dark elves, and with probably thrice that number of goblin, orc, and kobold slaves". Consequently, I am wondering where we are getting the current demographics presented in this article, and if they should be updated to keep up with Salvatore's frequent ret-cons. --Ristaron, www.beasttoast.com; 7:43 CST, August 2nd, 2008 :Underdark p. 161 –Zeraktalk 13:18, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also don't forget that the demographics Salvatore mentions in The Orc King reflect how the city was when Tos'un was growing up, rather than how it is in "present day" 3.5 edition Faerûn. Fw190a8 18:38, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Although the merry drow are fond of killing each other, it does seem unlikely that the population of Menzo would to half in the lifetime of one drow. They did lose a number to the wars with the gnomes (Blingdenstone) and the defeat at Mithrall Hall, but I'd speculate most of the losses were slaves. So I'd guess it was a slight error on behalf of RAS, but that's just my 2 cents. –Zeraktalk 20:29, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, given that drow seem impervious to the infirmities of age until at least their 6th century (see Zaknafein still being the best fighter in Menzo in spite of his advanced age) or, indeed, simply immune to maximum lifespans (see Yvonnel Baenre, 2,000 years old), I would say that it wouldn't be too surprising to see such drastic population changes in a single drow's lifetime... but even in lieu of the Siege of Mithral Hall I can't see how there would be such a drastic difference (as Zerak-Tul said, most of the casualties in the siege would have been slaves). I think RAS definitely made an error. ::::--Ristaron, www.beasttoast.com; 16:46 CST, 3 August 2008 :::::Whats about the casualities of the War of the Spider Queen? There the drow stood alone and had to fight against the slaves and the other enemies. But, even so, I think RAS said also somewhere in his novels, that Menzo was the biggest of the drow cities, but Eryndlyn and I am not sure, but I think also Erelhei-Cinlu were bigger. So it would not be his first and last error about that. Historicus 10:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::The population figure from Underdark predates the War of the Spider Queen. –Zeraktalk 15:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) There seems to be a mistake. It states that Quenthel Baenre governs House Baenre, but the link goes to Triel's page. Anyone able to fix it? :There are quite a few problems with this article. I will attempt to address these when I get the chance. Thanks for pointing this out. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC)